Sigmas Counter Attack
by Cyrox
Summary: After Cyrox joins the Maverick Hunters, Sigma starts destroying MH bases. Sequal to The New Maverick.


Sigma's Counter Attack

By Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man X or any other Mega Man series. But I own Cyrox. And I'm using the Japanese names for the Mega Man X5 Mavericks because they sound better.

A/N: As you know, I forgot to mention what Cyrox looked like in The New Maverick. So I'll describe him right now. He's human-like as X, Zero, and Sigma is, and has long, red hair. His body's green with a bit of black in the mid section. His right hand is white and he carries a red sabre called Cy-blade. He has an arm cannon on his left hand, but it isn't as powerful as X's. He wears a green headband at the hairline too. Well, hope that clears everything up.

Although the Maverick Hunters got a new ally, the Mavericks had been on a bigger rampage than before. Base after base was attacked. Anyone who survived was lucky. X and Cyrox were protecting a base in area 4172while Zero was on a clean-up mission at one of the bases the Mavericks attacked. So far, it looked like Sigma was not going to attack.

"One thing Zero and I don't get is how come the defence systems were disabled at the previous bases." X told Cyrox. "And how Sigma new the right time to attack. All the bases were checked and there was no sign of any spies."

"With mavericks, you can never tell." Cyrox said. An hour had passed and there was no sign of Sigma or anything else, but then Cyrox's headband picked up some strange stuff. He then slashed the wall and a camouflaged figure fell to the ground. The disguise wore off and the figure was revealed to be Sting Chameleon.

"Hey X." Cyrox said. "I just caught us a spy." X came over and they had Chameleon at his mercy.

"So what have you told Sigma?" I asked.

"Ha, he'll be here very soon. All of you are doomed."

"We'll see about that." Cyrox said as he grabbed Sting's head. He gained a new technique from him. "X, lock him up. We're gonna have a huge battle coming soon."

An hour had past, and there were Sigma's forces, ready for battle. X, Cyrox and an army of Maverick Hunters were ready to defend the base. Then they noticed that Storm Eagle, Morph Moth and Spiral Pegasus were charging at the base.

"Looks like an air attack." X said. "Hold them off while I get my Falcon Armour."

"Got it." Cyrox replied. "Let's see what Chameleon gave me."

He aimed his buster at Morph Moth and activated his weapon. Then a large blade flew out and nailed Moth, sending him to the ground. Then X returned with his Falcon Armour and took to the sky. He charged up the X-buster and fired the blast at Storm Eagle.

"Big mistake kid." Eagle said, and then he charged at X. X swerved to the side to avoid Eagle, and then fired his buster again and nailed Eagle to the ground. X grabbed him and downloaded his data. He then had the power to use Storm's weapon.

"Now for the last one." X said. He aimed his buster at Pegasus and fired a cyclone right out of it. The cyclone hit Spiral and he was stuck inside of it. Then Cyrox fired a blade right at Pegasus, and he was knocked to the ground and was lying unconscious. But their troubles weren't over yet. Cyrox picked up something from his headband.

"They're coming from the ground." Cyrox said. Then Tunnel Rhino popped up from out of the ground and was ready to attack. He then fired some drills at the two of them, but they both dodged it. Then Cyrox fired his blade at Rhino, and X finished Rhino off with the X-buster. Then the two of them were face to face with the leader of the attack, Sigma.

"So you've come." X said.

"Yes, and I see that you have everything under control." He said. "Too bad I'm gonna have to destroy both of you." He then drew his sword and was ready to attack. Cyrox and X charged at him, then Sigma slashed them with his sword. Then X and Cyrox were knocked to the ground. X took to the air and fired at Sigma. Then Sigma started firing his buster at X and it knocked him to the ground. Sigma then turned to the base, but then a blast knocked the sword out of his hand. He turned around and found out that the blast came from Zero.

"Sorry I'm late." Zero said. Then a whole bunch of Maverick hunters appeared behind him. Then Zero dashed at Sigma and slashed him. Then Sigma countered by using his sword on Zero. The two of them engaged in a war clanging their sabre's against the other sabre. The other reploids got X and Cyrox back to base and blasted any other Maverick that tried to get into the fight. Then after one more blow, Sigma's sword flew out of his hand and landed far from the field. Sigma knew he was at Zero's mercy. Then he fired his buster at Zero and escaped with the other Mavericks. Though the base was safe, X and the others knew that Sigma will attack soon.

The End.


End file.
